yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Ride 028
。。。！！ | romaji = Kyōmei...!! | english = Resonance...!! | japanese translated = Resonance...!! | chapter number = 28 | japanese release = November 21, 2011 | japanese cover date = January 21, 2012 }} "Resonance...!!" is the twenty-eighth chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'' manga. This chapter was first printed on November 21, 2011 in the 1/2012 issue of the V Jump magazine. It was later reprinted in volume 4 of the tankōbon. Yusei continues his Duel against Crow, betting the 4-starred Star Ticket, while Crow's reasons to enter the D1GP are revealed.]] Summary As "Nothung" attacks Yusei's "Mighty Warrior", Crow grins, stating that he's wiped out all of Yusei's monsters. The scores show Yusei at 3400 Life Points, and Crow at his full 4000. Yusei smiles, and tells Crow not to bet on it, much to Crow's shock. He plays his Trap Card, "Synchro Library", which allows him to remove the Synchro Monsters in his Graveyard from play and boost the ATK of a monster on his field by 300 for each one. He removes "Scar Warrior" from play, and "Mighty Warrior" rises to 2500 ATK. Crow knows that he can't stop the attack, and "Mighty Warrior" blocks "Nothung's" sword with its large right arm. Yusei tells his monster to strike back with "Mighty Knuckle", and "Mighty Warrior" destroys the 2400 ATK "Nothung" with a powerful uppercut, reducing Crow to 3900 Life Points. Yusei furthur explains that "Mighty Warrior's" effect will inflict half of "Nothung's" ATK to Crow, 1200. "Mighty Warrior" blasts its fist at Crow, dropping his Life Points to 2700 with its "Rocket Knuckle" effect. Crow spins out and falls behind, admitting that Yusei's Sense is intense, but that's Yusei for you. He thinks about a young boy, and states that this isn't the finish line yet, as he heads right for a wall fragment. He yells that it's no place for a breakdown and jumps the wall. Yusei is shocked at Crow's feat, and acknowledges that the effect of "Synchro Library" will return "Mighty Warrior's" ATK to normal. Crow states that his turn isn't over yet, and activates "Blackwing Tamer - Obsidian Hawk Joe's" effect. "Hawk Joe" raises its normal left hand, and a black tornado forms above it as Crow explains that he can "wake up the Blackwing that sleeps in his Graveyard" (the card explanation states that it can Special Summon a Level 5 or higher "Blackwing" from his Graveyard each turn). "Nothung" appears from the tornado. Yusei asks if this means that he can't defeat his "Blackwings" unless he defeats "Hawk Joe", and thinks that he only has a single Synchro Monster against all three of Crow's. Crow also explains that since "Nothung" has been resurrected, it not only inflicts 800 damage to Yusei, but reduces the ATK of one of his monsters by 800. "Nothung" throws its "Homing Sword", slicing past Yusei and "Mighty Warrior", reducing them to 2600 Life Points and 1400 ATK respectively. Catching up to Yusei, Crow Sets two cards and ends his turn. Yusei thinks that he'd expect no less from Crow; the tactics to make the best use of his Synchro Deck, and an expert Duel Runner technique. He thinks that he has skills too, though, and draws, smiling as he looks at the card, much to Crow's confusion. Yusei activates his drawn card - "Synchro Creed". With four Synchro Monsters on the field (three being the required amount), Yusei draws two cards. Crow is floored as he remembers playing the same card, and both him and Yusei activating "Synchro Transcend", and they both start laughing. Crows remarks that they really are "birds of a feather" and Yusei agrees. Crow states that they both got hooked on Turbo Duels, and went crazy for Duel Runners. Yusei adds "and became Synchro fans." Crow agrees, but then he gets serious, admitting that he knew Yusei would hit the fourth Duel Zodiac first, having heard so from Goodwin. He wanted to Duel Yusei the first thing, so that's why he came to the Zodiac. Goodwin also told Crow about what's going on with him, and why Yusei wants the "Duel Dragon" card. But he says that there's something that he's got to do. He tells Yusei that he'd promised to become Turbo Duel Emperor, and remembers talking with his little brother, the boy he'd remembered earlier. He watches the birds in the sky, remarking that they're lucky to have all that freedom. Crow looks at his wheelchair bound brother, thinking that if he's having surgery, there's no way he's not scared. As a "Checkered Flag of Glory" card is shown in his pocket, h thinks that he's got to stick close, this is no time to take off for the D1 Grand Prix. Yoshi spoke up, telling Crow to enjoy winning, no matter how tough the other guy is, as he brags about him all the time. Crow is surprised when Yoshi tells him to ride in the D1 Grand Prix. It's a race to decide the world's best Duelist, so if Crow enters, he thinks it'll give him the courage to have the surgery. But he can't just be in it, he has to reach the finals...no, he has to be the champion. If Crow wins, Yoshi will brag about ti to everyone, and the prize money will make the price of the surgery look like peanuts. Crow ruffles Yoshi's hair, telling him to quit talking like he's eighty - this is why he hates kids. They fist bump, calling it a promise, man to man. Crow states that he'll go and win the D1 Grand Prix, so Yoshi shouldn't let a little surgery keep him down. Crow admits to Yusei that Yoshi knew that Crow wanted to ride in the D1 Grand Prix, and was trying to make his dumb big brother get a move on. He declares that he'll become the Turbo Duel Emperor so that Yoshi will have a dumb big brother worth bragging about. Yusei smiles, and tells Crow that here he goes. He Summons the Tuner monster, "Junk Mail", and tunes the Level 6 "Mighty Warrior" with the Level 1 "Junk Mail", to Synchro Summon "Lightning Warrior". Yusei explains that "Junk Mail's" effect will prevent "Lightning Warrior" from being destroyed in battle. He orders "Lightning Warrior" to attack "Blackwing Tamer - Obsidian Hawk Joe", despite the fact that, as Crow points out, "Lightning Warrior" has the lower ATK. Yusei grins, and activates the effect of "Junk Dragonlet" from his Graveyard, banishing it to boost "Lightning Warrior's" ATK by 800. "Junk Dragonlet" appears and plugs its five cables into "Lightning Warrior's" back, boosting it to 3200 ATK. Crow looks at his Trap card, "Synchro Mirage Attack," thinking that he can't use it to finish Yusei with a single attack yet. Instead he activates "Hawk Joe's" effect, allowing him to switch the attack target to another "Blackwing" he controls. "Nothung" leaps in front of "Hawk Joe", and is destroyed by "Lightning Warrior's" "Lightning Punisher", reducing Crow to 1900 Life Points. The panel on "Lightning Warrior's" back glows as Yusei explains that when "Lightning Warrior" destroys a monster, his opponent takes 400 points of damage for each card in Yusei's hand, so with two, Crow will take 800 damage. "Lightning Warrior" fires its "Lightning Ray" from its chest, causing Crow's Runner to fall behind as his Life Points are reduced to 1100. Crow comments that that's not bad, but as long as "Hawk Joe" is on the field, his "Blackwings" will keep on coming. Featured Duel: Yusei Fudo vs. Crow Hogan Duel continues from the previous Ride. Crow attacks "Mighty Warrior" with "Blackwing - Nothung the Starlight", but Yusei activates his face-down "Synchro Library", banishing "Scar Warrior" on his Graveyard to increase Mighty Warrior's ATK by 300 (2200 → 2500). By that way, Crow's "Blackwing - Nothung the Starlight" is destroyed (Crow 4000 → 3900). As it destroyed a monster in battle, "Mighty Warrior" inflicts damage to Crow equivalent to half of his monster's ATK (Crow 3900 → 2700). As the battle has ended, the ATK of "Mighty Warrior" goes back to normal (2500 → 2200). Crow activates the effect of his "Blackwing Tamer - Obsidian Hawk Joe" to Special Summon "Blackwing - Nothung the Starlight" from his Graveyard. By that way, its effect activates, inflicting 800 damage to Yusei's life points (Yusei 3400 → 2600) and decreasing the ATK of "Mighty Warrior" by 800 (2200 → 1400). He Sets 2 cards. Turn 3: Yusei Fudo Yusei draws and activates "Synchro Creed", allowing him to draw 2 cards as there are more than 3 Synchro Monsters on the field. He Normal Summons "Junk Mail" (400/100), and tune it with "Mighty Warrior" to Synchro Summon "Lightning Warrior" (2400/1200). He uses it to attack "Blackwing Tamer - Obsidian Hawk Joe", and chains the effect of "Junk Dragonlet", banishing it from his Graveyard to increase the ATK of "Lightning Warrior" by 800 (2400 → 3200), but Crow activates the effect of his "Hawk Joe", making his "Blackwing - Gram the Shining Star" the new target for the attack, which is destroyed (Crow 2700 → 1900). The effect of "Lightning Warrior" activates, inflicting 400 damage to Crow's Life Points for each card in his hand (Crow 1900 → 1100). Duel continues in the next Ride. Featured cards The following cards appear in this chapter. Cards in italic debuted here.